User blog:Queen Alietta/Virtual UK Big Brother 1 - Auditions
Hello. My name is Alietta, as many of you will know. After the big success of Katrina's amazing Virtual US Big Brother on Wikia, I have decided (with the permission from Katrina) to do one based around the UK version. If you're wondering why I would be doing this, it's because the UK version is a lot different to how the US version is. If you're worried about playing in both at the same time, don't worry, none of ours will air at the same time. This season will start as soon as Katrina's one is currently over. Once you have auditioned, you will automatically enter the house. *'Rule' - You must, must, must be active. The only reason you can be inactive is if you tell me and it's a good reason, then I will give you a week off. If you miss one week and don't return the next, then you will be kicked out of the house and eliminated from the game. *'Tip' - Alliances - These are very, very handy. You can make an alliance of over two people and work out who you want to nominate, meet up in secret chatrooms and discuss nominations, it's really easy if you do this. *'Tip' - DO NOT MAKE ENEMIES - If you make an alliance, you might not be the only alliance, there could be an either bigger one wanting revenge of anything else, act nice, be nice, make sure you're not caught. *'Rule' - I don't mind minor arguements, but if something gets out of control and someone else is bullying someone else, then I will not tolerate it. You will get a warning and be put up for eviction that week, if it happens again you will be banished from the house and not return for any future seasons until you have learnt your lesson. *HAVE FUN! As I mentioned before, some of you might not know how the UK version works since it is a lot different. Here is the main gameplay. There will obviously be twists. *'Diary Room' - The Diary Room is probably the best known feature of the Big Brother House. It is a small room containing a seat for housemates to sit on while they talk confidentially to Big Brother. *'Ejection' - This is one of the ways in which houseguests can leave the Big Brother House. When a housemate is ejected, they are removed from the House solely by Big Brother, usually for severe or continual breaking of the rules and behaviour which is deemed unacceptable by Big Brother. Big Brother occasionally takes time to deliberate about whether to remove a housemate from the House or not if their breaking of the rules is severe enough. The departure of the housemate is normally revealed to the other housemates later in the day in the case of a housemate leaving without the rest of the housemates knowing. There are many ways in which this can happens, including bullying or rude behaviors towards the host. *'Eviction' - This is another way in which houseguests can leave the Big Brother House. An eviction is a process by which a housemate is removed from the Big Brother House, decided by a majority or minority of the public vote. Any ammount of houseguests can be up each week. Users from any wiki, me and houseguests will all be voting in a poll for who we want to be evicted. If you're nominated you're allowed to ask other players to save you. *'Live Final' - At the beginning of the Live Final, a small number of houseguests remained in the House (anywhere from 3 to 7) after surviving numerous evictions. The public were asked to vote for their favourite surviving housemate to win a cash prize and be crowned the winner of Big Brother. Voting freezes occur periodically during the show, with the housemates finishing lower than second place being evicted and interviewed. The winner is announced and the first runner-up then leaves the house and is interviewed, followed by the winner, who is treated to a cheering crowd and a fireworks display before their interview. *'Launch' - As soon as you have auditioned to be part of it, you have entered, no matter what. You will enter and can once start making alliances before we get eighteen houseguests. *'Tasks' - Each week will be given a numerous ammount of tasks. These tasks can earn people prizes such as being immune, choosing who goes up for eviction, a suprise ticket to the finale, anything. Houseguests can earn these each week. *'Nominations' - Each week (unless the host says otherwise), every houseguest, in either private or public will nominate two people each for who they want to leave the house. Each nomination will have to have a reason. The houseguests with the highest ammount of votes will be put up for eviction. *'Walking' - The final way in which houseguests can leave the Big Brother House. If you're going to be inactive and want to remove yourself for it or any other reason, you may do so. So, if you want to be part of it, audition below! *Username/Name: *Gender: *Age: *Why you want to parcitipate: *How good you are at these types of games: *How long you think you will last: *Short paragraph about yourself: *Any additional comments: (Outside of the Big Brother House) Alietta: Welcome, welcome, to the first Virtual UK Big Brother Game! I am your host, Alietta, and I can't wait to get this show on the road. Now, before we begin. This compeition will be filled with rivalry, hate, love, friendship, betrayals, laughs, fights. However, there can only be one winner. Before giving it all away, let me introduce this years houseguests! *1st entrance - Sim (Jenna can't hear us she's blind ... lol) *2nd entrance - Vee (JennaRules) *3rd entrance - Katrina (RedCoatKatrina) *4th entrance - Emily (Emily May) *5th entrance - Selena (Fearless Diva) *6th entrance - Paul (Taleb 1) *7th entrance - Tristan (Tristan Shelton) *8th entrance - Courtney (TeenWolf1994) *9th entrance - John (Shade234) *10th entrance - Tommy C (Tommy Cichon) *11th entrance - Rogers (TobyPaige) *12th entrance - Lina (QueenLina) *13th entrance - Sanni (Sanicha gomez147) *14th entrance - Brittany (SassyGemini92) *15th entrance - Janet (PrettyLittleSpoby) *16th entrance - Mike (JennaTheJerk) Category:Blog posts